The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Autumn Blush’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross in a cultivated area of Coreopsis ‘Limerock Ruby’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,455) mutant (a proprietary, unreleased plant) as the seed parent and Coreopsis auriculata ‘Nana’, an unpatented plant, as the pollen parent.